Chi Hokousha
by masterofdark
Summary: adopted by Studebaker1960
1. Chapter 1

"Talking and jutsus"

thoughts

Two figures walk to the gates of konoha "halt what are your names and what is your business here?" asked one of the gate guards" my name is jiraiya and this is my student naruto hiroshi"said jiraiya with a big smile " oh yes sorry jiraiya-sama" said one of the guards as he bowed is that kid really a chi hokousha(blood walker) thought the guards " enough chit chat let go already" said naruto in a mature voice." alright gaki lets go see tsunade-hime" said jiraiya with a grin "ok" said naruto,if you take a look at naruto he has changed greatly he grew from 4'9 to 6'5,his eyes were blue with a tint of red , and he had big muscles but you couldn't see his face because he had a black mask on with red streaks going down the sides of the mask under the eyes like he was crying tears of blood,he was wearing a long black sleeve shirt on that had " once lost is now returned" on the front, he had black and red cargo pants on and his hair that was once blonde was now blood red with a few blonde spikes in it. They reached the tower" you remember the plan ero-otooji?" asked naruto with a grin on his face"yes i remember gaki" said jiraiya as they reached the door to the hokage's room

Inside the hokage"s room

the konoha tweleve minus one(naruto),gai,kurenai,kakashi,asuma were standing infront of the godaime hokage "TSUNADE-OBAASAN THE NUMBER ONE RETARDED NINJA HAS RETURNED" yelled naruto "nar..naruto?" asked a surpirsed tsunade " GAKI i told you not to call yourself a retard" yelled jiraiya as he smashed his fist on naruto's head, when jiraiya's fist connected to naruto's head he exploded into a mass of blood " AHHHHHH HE MADE NARUTO EXPLODE INTO A MASS OF BLOOD" screamed ino. Then they heard someone laughing " you think that ero-otooji could kill me" said the voice that had no emotions" naruto please come out" said tsunade "ok" said the voice and from the puddle of blood a figure arose and waved at some of his freinds "naruto your back" said tsunade as he ran up and hugged him" its nice to see you again" said naruto with a voice that had no emotion "naruto please remove your mask so we can see your face" said tsunade "no" said naruto" naruto uzumaki i order you as your hokage to remove your mask" ordered tsunade "fine" said naruto as he removed his mask. Everybody saw naruto's face in five years(hehe i made him be on the trip longer) naruto's face had a long scar over the right side of his mouth and he had an x scar over his right eye " and if your going to call me use my real last name not that stupid uzumaki name" said naruto "ok what is your real last name?" asked a confused tsunade " my name is naruto hiroshi the last and true heir of the hiroshi clan" said naruto "WHAT!!!! your the last of the chi hokousha"yelled everybody"naruto just nodded and said" tsunade-sama, ero-otooji said that i have the skills to be a jounin" said naruto in voice that still had no emotions" huh very well" said tsunade as she reached her deck and pulled out a vest out of no where and tossed it to naruto"thanks" said naruto as he put the vest on " here you go tsunade" said naruto as he threw his necklace at here " why are you giving this to me i thought you wanted to be hokage?" asked a confused tsunade. Naruto started to chuckle and it turned into a laugh that had no emotion" i did until i heard the uchiha,haruno and inuzuka insult me the night before i left" said naruto as he spat out the names of his friends"what did they say?" said tsunade as she narrowed her eyes at them " they called me a reject,a loser,retard,a dobe,a monster" said naruto " YOU CALLED NARUTO ALL THOSES THINGS" yelled everybody in the room "ENOUGH" yelled naruto. Everybody in the room stopped and looked at him " you think i care i was called a monster. in case you forget i am a monster even if my burden is gone" said naruto " what the hell do you mean your burden is gone?" asked every adult in the room " three years ago akatsuki came after me and the captured me and extracted my burden and i died" said naruto as he scratched his head" what if you died how are you standing in front of us?" asked a confused ino" my mom was with me and ero-otooji on my training trip so when i was captured and was dead my mother used a forbidden medical jutsu to revive me and as a side effect of the jutsu she lost her life" said naruto as a tear ran down his cheek "THUMP" jiraiya fainted on the floor "ummm what happed to jiraiya-sama" asked tenten "ask him after i wake him up" said tsunade as her eye twiched " i'll handel this tsunade" said naruto with an evil grin as he walked up to jiraiya and said" One Thousand Years of Death-Naruto Style" as he raised his foot up high and smashed it down on jiraiya's crotch "AHHHHHHH" screamed jiraiya girly "jiraiya-sama why did you faint when you saw naruto cry?" asked curious shizune."Thats the first time i've seen naruto show any kind of emotion in three years" said jiraiya

R&R

i couldn't think of anything else to write


	2. leave me be

"talking"

\thoughts\

**JUTSU**

"What do you mean that naruto hasn't showed any emotions in three years?" asked a confused shizune," when naruto's mother died he shut out all emotions and the way you see him today is how he has been for three years"said a sad looking jiraiya. "hokage-sama" said naruto,tsunade knew naruto only called her that when it was to say something very serious" yes naruto what is it?" asked tsunade," since i'm a jounin now do i still have to do stuff with team 7" spat out naruto." no you don't, but why don't you want to do missions with us ,we were your first team" asked kakashi "i would only do missions with you kakashi and not the last of the pathetic uchihas or a pinked haired banshee bitch" said naruto " WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO NO YAJUU(monster) SASUKE-KUN IS FROM A GREAT CLAN AND YOUR CLAN IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF RETARDS THAT SHOULD BURN IN HELL" yelled sakura, then a very intense blast of killer intent shot towards sakura" so your calling my father a retard , he was this villages greatest hero, you banshee"said naruto as he,kakashi and jiraiya pulled out kunais and walked towards sakura."Kakashi-sensei, jiraiya-sama why are you pissed that i insulted naruto's family?"asked a pale sakura " because naruto's father was my sensei" said kakashi " and he was my student" said jiraiya " wait that means naruto's father is.." said asuma " yes asuma-san, my father was minato hiroshi,aka konoha's yellow flash and the yondaime hokage" said naruto, everybody that didn't't know eyes went to the size of dinner plates"yeah everybody shuts the fuck up when i say who my father is" said naruto.

"naruto why don't you show them one of your new Justus" said jiraiya with a grin " ok"said naruto as he took his kunai and made a deep cut on his left hand and made a strange one handed seal"**CHI KATANA**(blood sword)" said naruto and a blade made of blood and chakra formed in his left hand "hn that looks weak" said sasuke " oh its not weak , ero-otooji show them what it did in our kenjutsu matches"said naruto with a grin,jiraiya pulled up his shirt and showed everybody 8 reddish scars on his chest"what happened?" asked tsunade,"well lets just say naruto kicked my ass alot" said jiraiya with a grin." well to get back on topic hokage-sama i want my heirlooms." said naruto "ok hold on a second naruto" said tsunade as she left the room. She returns a few minutes later with a sword,a trench coat and 3 scrolls and hands them to naruto "here you go naruto" said tsunade with a smile," thanks tsunade-obaasan" said naruto. Naruto looks at the sword it had a dragon wings as the hilt with the dragon head on the handle under the wings, naruto pulls out the blade, the blade has art on it that looked like blood dripping down the blade " BLOED DUIVEL VLIEGER(blood demon dragon in dutch)"said naruto as he put the sword back in the sheath and put it as his side. He looks at the trench coat and sees it black with reddish blue flames going up about seven inches from the bottom of the trench coat and puts it over his jounin vest." well naruto did you learn any new jutsus on your trip?"asked kakashi," well i learned fourteen ninjutsus most of them from my clan ,i learned my clans taijutsu style and its kenjutsu styles" said naruto " thats not all he did in the past five years" said jiraiya with a face splitting grin " really what else did he do?" asked ino " well he invented eight new jutsus , two new kenjutsu styles and a new taijutsu style and a big plus is he mastered a lost element" said jiraiya" YOSH NARUTO-KUNS FLAMES HAVE GROWN EVEN STRONGER" yelled lee and gai " really what element did he find in his journey?" said asuma " i mastered the dark fire element" said naruto as he scratched his head."WHAT!!!" yelled kakashi and tsunade with eyes as big as dish plates

" whats wrong kakashi-sensei, what is this dark fire element?"asked sakura," dark fire is the strongest of fire elements but the last one to be able to use it was the founder of the ninja world" said kakashi,everybody else in the room eyes almost popped out of their head. \with That element i could destroy him( guess who said this and you get a cookie)/" dobe i command you to teach me how to use this element"said sasuke,"no"said naruto as he began to walk out of the room," naruto where are you going?"asked jiraiya "I'm going to make a clone army to fight then i'm going to get arashi and my new friends" said naruto as he left. " ok who is arashi and his friends?" asked tsunade " arashi is naruto's son and his friends are taka,narow,yama, and sakorita" said jiraiya." what naruto has a son?" asked tenten/ no i cant believe this he has a son/ though tenten and hinata " arashi is his adoptive son he found him when he was two years old in a town that was slaughtered" said jiraiya with a sad voice " oh yeah naruto got these for you guys" said jiraiya as he past out tickets to every one but sasuke,sakura and kiba" sweet these are tickets to go see DEATH STROKER(band) in two days" said shikamaru. They were interrupted by a big boom " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled tsunade," hehe that was naruto summoning Moto" said jiraiya with a grin " whose moto?" asked chouji " that my young ninja is one of the hiroshi clan's secret summoning contract to legendary creatures called Phoenix's" said jiraiya with a smile

R&R next chapter naruto's band with be playing


	3. DEATH STROKER

"talking"

thoughts +

(JUTSUS)

DEATH STROKER

naruto-lead singer taka-guitar narow-drums yama-bass sakorita-keyboards taka and naruto singing together ;singing;

me no own naruto

On the roof naruto waited for moto to return with his friends and his son " they should be here in five minutes" said naruto with a grin. Five minutes later moto returned with four tall hooded cloaked figures and a small child on his back, "thank you moto for your help" said naruto with a bow,moto bowed his head and poofed out of existence"OTOKOOYA" yelled the little boy as he ran and hugged his father." where you a good boy for your uncles ,arashi?" asked naruto as he returned the hug" yep" said arashi" well come on guys lets go meet my other friends" said naruto as he walked away with arashi in his arms and the four figures walked behind him

in the hokage's room

The door slammed open,naruto with a small boy in his arms and four hooded figures standing behind him. Arashi jumped out of naruto's arms and ran to jiraiya "OJIISAN"yelled arashi as he hugged jiraiya,"hello magomusuko (grandson)" said jiraiya as he chuckled. Arashi was about 3'9 ,white hair and light blue eyes. "awww hes so cute" said all the females in the room," if you can excuse us we have to get ready for something tonight and if you guys wanna see my fight come to area 69" said naruto with a grin as he,arashi and his friends walked off."Come on lets go"said tenten

area 69

Naruto and his all friends and his son came to the field, naruto walked in to the middle of the field and made an other strange hand seal (TAJUU CHI BUNSHIN-MULTIPLE BLOOD CLONE) and about seventy-five thousand blood clones appeared,almost everybody's eyes popped out their head " how can he make so many clones?" asked a surprised ino" chi bunshins use less chakra that shadow clones to make so he can make alot more" said jiraiya with a smile Naruto drew out and charged at the clones with "BLOED DUIVEL VLIEGER" and the clones charged at him with their swords drawn. Everybody that was watching were astonish that naruto was destroying about ten to fifteen clones with a single swing, naruto jumped into the air (KURO KATON:ONI TEPUTE-SHON MAKI HOUKA -DARK FIRE STYLE: TEMPTAION HELL FIRE MINE!!!) and a dark red fire shot out of his mouth and burnt all the remaining clones, all that remained of the clones were spots of blood." Well that was fun" said naruto as he stood up and started to walk away with the four hooded figures walking behind him" hey can you have iruka-sensei watch arashi tonight?" asked naruto "umm sure but where are you going to be?"asked tsunade "I'm going to be at the DEATH STROKER concert tonight" said naruto as he left

at the concert in dragonfly's wing

"Welcome to the first ever "DEATH STROKER" concert in konoha" said the bar owner, people were cheering and five hooded people walked up to instruments, the blue hooded figure walked up to the keyboard(sakorita) the green hooded figure picked up a bass(yama) the black hooded figure(taka) picked up a guitar a yellow hooded figure (narow) walked to the drums and the dark red hooded figure (naruto) walked up to the mic." HELLO KONOHA WE ARE DEATH STROKER" yelled the red hooded figure.Then all five took off their cloaks and everybody was surprised and all the girls were blushing at the guys body's ,sakorita had blue hair and green eyes and a well toned upper body,yama had green hair and black eyes and a well toned body, narow had gold hair and white eyes and (yet again) a well toned body, taka had black hair and blue eyes and a well toned body, and finally naruto had red hair with a few blonde spikes , blueish-red eyes and his right arm was covered in a single tattoo a long scar from just under his neck all the way to the top of his belt buckle and a round scar over his right lung (from vote fight)had a six pack that made all the girls drool damn they all have nice body's but naruto has a great body though all of naruto's friends that were girls." OK this song is called "A DREAM OF DYING"( a buddy's band song)

the keyboard starts playing

;I dreamt a dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;So cold alone so, cold it hurts;

;my body bag of ash;

;within my casket made of glass;

;A dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;so cold alone, so cold it hurts;

;these tears fall rotten;

;When I'm gone and long forgotten;

;I dreamt a dream of dying;

;My hands go cold, I'm crying;

;but not for me, no, not for me;

;I cry for what I'll never be;

;For the way I've wasted my life;

;A life unknown is a wasted the;

;The book that no one reads;

;The song no one sings;

;No one sees;

;the death of a dream;

;If I fall asleep just wake me up;

;If I fall asleep just don't give up;

;If i fall asleep don't put me down;

;If i fall before this dying day;

+oh my god he hates his life this much that he doesn't care anymore+ thought all his friends

;I dreamt a dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;So cold alone so, cold it hurts;

;my body bag of ash;

;within my casket made of glass;

;A dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;so cold alone, so cold it hurts;

;these tears fall rotten;

;When I'm gone and long forgotten;

;This is the death of a dream ;

A dream of death or so it seems

;I look down and i'm staring back;

So serene at peace within my casket

;Walls I watch them put me down;

Lowering me in to the ground

;But no one came, and no one cared;

;no goodbyes and no fond farewells;

;If I fall asleep just wake me up; ;If I fall asleep just don't give up;

;If i fall asleep don't put me down;

;If i fall before this dying day;

;I dreamt a dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;So cold alone so, cold it hurts;

;my body bag of ash;

;within my casket made of glass;

;A dream of dying;

;I left my body lying where it lay;

;So cold in the dirt;

;so cold alone, so cold it hurts;

;these tears fall rotten;

;When I'm gone and long forgotten;

everybody was either cheering or crying,"thank you i wrote that song about eleven years ago" said naruto ." OK this next song is called scars(papa roach)

the guitar starts playing

; I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care too much;

; And my scars remind me that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; Drunk and I'm feeling down;

; And I just wanna be alone;

; I'm pissed cause you came around;

; Why don't you just go home?;

; Cause you channel all your pain;

; And I can't help you fix yourself;

; You're making me insane;

; All I can say is;

who made him feel this way thought+ tenten

; I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care too much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; I tried to help you once;

; Against my own advice;

; I saw you going down;

; but you never realized;

; That you're drowning in the water;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; I'm drunk and I'm feeling down;

; And I just wanna be alone;

; You shouldn't't ever come around;

; Why don't you just go home?;

; Cause you're drowning in the water;

: And I tried to grab your hand;

; And I left my heart open;

; But you didn't understand;

; But you didn't understand;

; Go fix yourself;

; I can't help you fix yourself;

; But at least I can say I tried;

; i'm sorry but i gotta move on with my own life;

; I can't help you fix yourself;

; But at least I can say I tried;

; I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

; i tear my heart open, I sew myself shut;

; My weakness is that I care to much;

;And our scars remind us that the past is real;

; I tear my heart open just to feel;

" thanks we wrote that song a few weeks ago" said naruto with a smile." This next song is called straight jacket label(revis)"said naruto

the guitar starts playing

;Tuuuuuurrrrrrned to the waaaaaaaall;

; This place penetrates when everyone that tries To tell you that you're not the same;

; Waaaaatches you faaaaaall;

; You're pushing on the wall inside;

; Your're pushing outside to find the;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooou;

;Pushing on the wall inside;

; Reason you run from this place when they laaaaabel yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

; Your inside;

how bad was his lifes to think that they were labeled +thought all his friends that were listening

; Thinking of everyone you ever knew when they put you outside in the separating wall;

; I can see yooooooooooou;

; Standing there waiting for the answer to the reason no one operates the way you do;

; Yooooooooooour point of viiiiiiieeeeeewwwwwwww;

; You're pushing on the wall inside;

; You're pushing outside to find the;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaabel yoooooou;

; Pushing on the wall inside;

Reasons you run from this When they laaaaabel yoooooou;

Pushing on the wall inside

; Every day that they can't see Afraid of what they might find;

; In the way of what they see Afraid of what's inside of you;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

Pushing on the wall inside

; Reasons to run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

Pushing on the inside

; You're inside;

; Reasons you run from this place When they laaaaaael yoooooou;

Pushing on the wall inside

; Your inside;

"and this is my favorite song called i stand alone" said naruto

R&R and pick out other songs for the next chapter


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

SUMIMASEN fateful readers but i can't think of any new idea's for my stoorys after DEMON SQUAD so if u have anymore ideas send me a pm and ill ty to make up a chapter with the ideas you guys give me

thanks...masterofdark


End file.
